Clint Barton
Clint Barton '''is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., a master marksman and archer. He arrived in-game in '''November, 2011. 'age: '''Early 30s '''origins: '''Marvel Cinematic Universe (''Thor) 'app link: here ' 'hmd: here ' 'played by: hallie ' '''contact: '''maidoftime@aim __TOC__ Setting Known to its audience as Earth-199999, the Marvel Cinematic Universe is much like the modern-day world: history occurred in essentially the same manner, most political boundaries are the same, and what most people consider beyond the realm of possibility is, in fact, beyond the realm of possibility. There are, however, a few notable exceptions to this rule, and in the universe’s modern timeline, these exceptions are beginning to bleed together to create a world with striking differences from our own. The first difference is this: during World War II, the American government was successful in creating a super soldier known as Steve Rogers, known better as Captain America. His enhanced physiology was the result of science, the work of one Doctor Erskine. Rogers would become a symbol of American strength and contribute heavily to the country’s victory. Though the Captain was thought to have perished at the end of the war, he introduced the concept of super heroes to this world. The Captain’s untimely demise would also lead to the creation of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as S.H.I.E.L.D. A secret intelligence organization that specializes in the supernatural, unexplainable, and chaotic, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a driving force behind a lot of what happens in this universe, and when they aren’t, they’re still the first people on the ground. The current director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Nick Fury, and he has recently begun entertaining the idea of a bringing together the world’s strongest and most phenomenal figures to create a special task force. His number one agent on the ground is Phil Coulson, who has interacted with both Thor and Iron Man. Also unique to this universe is the presence of the nine realms—of which Midgard, or the earthly realm, is only one. Straight out of Norse mythology, the other realms include Johtunheim and Asgard, the home of a mythical race of Asgardians who have preternatural abilities and immortal qualities. One of these Asgardians, Thor, recently came to Earth, which made S.H.I.E.L.D. aware of at least Asgard, if not the other realms. These Asgardians have had contact with Earth before Thor landed in New Mexico; they are the inspiration for Norse mythology, and therefore their names and abilities are known. Another big figure of the MCU is Anthony Stark—a weapons tycoon who would not be worth noting if he hadn’t developed the Iron Man suit and become a pseudo-hero, himself. Finally, one Doctor Bruce Banner’s research with gamma radiation led to the creation of a creature called the Hulk, a green giant fueled by rage who is nearly unstoppable. The point of this is that the MCU is full of things that one might otherwise consider impossible—superheroes, gods, and science bordering on the edge of magic. Aliens quite possibly exist in this universe, and covert government agencies which try to keep it all from reaching the common populace. As an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Clint Barton has more access to the supernatural than the average person, but it isn’t a part of who he is. He’s a soldier—follows orders, keeps his head down, and tries to mitigate the consequence of these incredible phenomena. But he’s still human, and he doesn’t have any more power than the next agent. Personality Clint is introduced as an elite agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. As such, one might expect him to be incredibly intelligent, capable, and collected, as the other agents of the prestigious organization are. However, Clint defies a few of these expectations. For one, he is the only agent seen thus far who disobeys direct orders; Coulson, who is seen as one of the senior agents, orders him into the air with a gun, but Clint shrugs off these orders and choses to go for his signature bow instead. While this can be seen as a minor offense—he’s still got a weapon, after all—in an elite and obsessively organized organization like S.H.I.E.L.D., something like this speaks a lot to Clint’s willpower. It also speaks to how valuable he is to the organization, that they put up with him not quite fitting the mold of other agents. Personally, Clint has an easygoing nature and is quick to talk back when he doesn’t agree with something. There’s a certain level of sarcasm and snark that goes along with all his interactions, showing that he doesn’t quite sit well with authority. Regular hierarchies and respecting his superiors aren’t things that sit right with him, and even if he fits into them he’ll constantly try to push at that status quo. Even if this happens in the smallest of ways, like asking Coulson if he’s going to “send more guys for Thor to beat up,” it’s a way of asserting his own dominance and viewpoint, and Clint never misses a chance to do so. As a master archer and marksman, Clint has devoted his life to skills that aren’t caused by natural talent or innate ability; everything he’s capable of, he has worked to perfect. He’s stubborn, which is a fault, but the flip side of that coin is that he is ridiculously tenacious, and will keep at things when others would have long-since abandoned them. This tenacity rears its head in different ways: his devotion to his craft, which takes hours and hours of training to perfect and keep sharp; the way he doesn’t back down from any type of perceived challenge; and also in how he refuses to admit it when he’s wrong. It’s one of those cases where your greatest strength can be your greatest fault, depending on how you angle it. Clint isn’t a typical secret agent, in that subtlety and intelligence aren’t his strong points. He has nominal training, and can be incredibly capable when he chooses to be, but for the most part he’s the guy you tell to point and shoot. There’s a straightforwardness to him, and honesty that borders on bluntness. He’s the everyman, the sole normal human amongst a group of super-powered, super-intelligent superheroes. He has a common perspective and voice, and that can be a strength, if he doesn’t allow himself to be overwhelmed by the supernatural things that occur around him. Abilities & Weapons Clint is, by all measures, a regular human! He has no preternatural ability, and is susceptible to all of the same things as regular people: injury, old age, and illness. However, he is considered one of the greatest marksman in the world, and can shoot any projectile weapon with almost unfailing accuracy (his specialty is archery). This is a skill that he's trained for, however, and requires training to maintain. It's like endurance running, or any other athletic talent. Clint carries a collapsible bow and a quiver of specially-designed arrows, which serve various functions. He has the technical know-how to make his own, should he run out.